


You're adorable as hell but i'm glancing at your wrist

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, harry isn't really in it but he's mentioned, i may or may not have cried writing this, its hard to explain, suicidal!louis, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis says goodbye.</p><p>-Based on Terrible Things by Mayday Parade-</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're adorable as hell but i'm glancing at your wrist

The thing about love is that it hits you like a truck. You're just standing, or sitting, or walking or whatever, then you're slapped in the face with the realization you're in love. And let me tell you something, it fucking sucks. People say love is an amazing thing and it is at first, its full of roses and chocolates and kisses and goodnight texts. But trust me, once you lose the person you love, love is nothing to the emptiness you feel inside. Life isn't like the movies, people don't get happy endings. You lose everything you thought you had, because everything is temporary, even life itself. You never get over it, there's always a voice at the back of your mind, nagging you, telling you that you just lost the best thing you'll ever get. The voice is stupid, you already know that. Call me a pessimist, say i'm an arsehole; you're just lying to yourself because you know i'm right and you don't want to believe it. If you haven't fallen in love yet, and you're on your way, take my advice: get out. I guess what i'm saying is, well, don't fall in love, there's too much to lose.

I was in love once, I'm a boy and so was he, so if you're homophobic this is isn't the story for you, or note, whatever. But anyway, he had beautiful green eyes and the most amazing curly brown hair that fell to his shoulders. His skin was smooth and fair and his cheeks were always slightly flushed. He'd sing me love songs as I ran my hands through his hair. We were so young, so foolishly and hopelessly in love. His name was Harry. And it kills me to have to use the past tense. Seven months, three weeks, and four days after he told me he loved me, he went to the hospital because he had headaches; they found a tumor lodged in his brain. This isn't The Fault In Our Stars, life isn't a book turned major motion picture. In real life, you don't get to say goodbye. People just die, and they're gone and they're never coming back no matter how hard you try. I tried so fucking hard to get Harry back, i'm not religious but I prayed to God; I prayed to something that probably doesn't even exist, begging for a miracle, begging to get him back. I couldn't. The thing is, I can't breathe without Harry, its like him dying sucked all of the oxygen out of my lungs.

So, this is goodbye, this is me saying that i'm not strong enough to continue without my Harry.  
I need to be with him.

I'm sorry.  
I'm so sorry.  
I know you wouldn't want this Harry, I know you would want me to continue living without you, but I can't.  
You better be waiting for me, I've been waiting to see you, I've been holding out for so long.

I'm publishing this on the internet, I honestly have no clue why, but whoever finds this, I hope you understand.

I'll see you soon Harry. 

xxx Louis

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was fun to write :)  
> My tumblr is yippeelouis, my ask is always open if you want to talk :)
> 
> If you liked it maybe give kudos or leave a comment???  
> xxx Mia


End file.
